Water purifying devices are used to filter raw water supplied from a raw water supply source so that a user can use the filtered raw water as drinking water or for other purposes, and a representative example of water purifying devices is a water purifier. In particular, a direct watering type water purifying device among water purifiers is a water purifying device having no water purifying tank (a tank in which purified water is stored) for storing the purified water in the device. The direct watering type water purifying device directly uses the purified water in the device. In general, the direct watering type water purifying device is installed at a sink or a drinking fountain, and a raw water inlet pipe is connected to a supply pipe of water supplies, and a purified water outlet pipe in which the raw water is filtered and purified water is discharged, is directly connected to a water outlet valve.
In the case of a water purifier having a water purifying tank, the purified water is primarily collected and is discharged through a mechanical valve or an electronic solenoid valve. Such a water purifier has a low inner pipe pressure of an internal product and thus can use the mechanical valve or a direct acting type solenoid valve. However, in the case of the direct watering type water purifier, the pressure of supplied raw water is high, 2 to 8 kgf/cm2, and after the raw water is supplied to a filter using the high pressure, water in a purified state is discharged without a storage tank. Thus, the direct watering type water purifier uses a gooseneck or an electronic high-pressure solenoid valve.
However, the gooseneck has a problem of many factors limited in an installation place, and the electronic high-pressure solenoid valve essentially requires a power supply such that the structure of the water purifier is complicated. Also, because an electrical outlet for supplying power is disposed around the water purifier, a safety accident may occur when the electrical outlet is in contact with water discharged from the water purifier.